starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Участник:Nihil Omnia/Черновик
The mechno-arm was the custom-made prosthetic limb constructed for Anakin Skywalker after his right arm was severed by Count Dooku on Geonosis in 22 BBY. This prosthetic replacement was far stronger than the original. Источник History On Geonosis, Anakin's right arm was severed at the elbow by Dooku's lightsaber. Anakin survived his encounter with the Sith Lord, and returned to Coruscant to recuperate and oversee the creation of a prosthetic limb. This robotic appendage lacked the synthskin applied to some models, and had a skeletal, droid-like appearance; it was designed to be a sturdy replacement, not a cosmetic disguise. Anakin's new arm connected to the remainder of his limb via a synth-net neural interface, a complicated piece of technology that allowed Anakin to register feeling in his mechno-arm. Anakin's metal mechno-arm was an advanced version, featuring golden, electrostatic fingertips that simulated a sense of touch. Data collected by the fingertips was transmitted through sensory impulse lines running down the fingers and into an interface module at the wrist. This module served as the junction between Anakin's robotic hand and living flesh. The arm's servos and sensors were controlled by a power cell near the thumb. The mechno-hand's motorized knuckles provide Anakin with a crushing strength far beyond the Human norm. During the Clone Wars, many of the Jedi Council believed that Anakin lost some of his Humanity because of his prosthetic replacement. Anakin, however, was well at ease with his mechno-arm, and tinkered with it as he did his starfighter. He added strengthened alloy ligaments and armored shielding to bulk up his spindly robotic arm, giving the appearance of a well-muscled arm to match the rest of his toned body, and covered it with a glove. During the skirmish on Nelvaan, Anakin's mechno-arm was destroyed after his Force Grip destroyed the crystal from the Siphon generator used to power the Separatist base on the world. He had a replacement which R2 quickly reattached to Anakin. Anakin nearly lost his mechno-arm after his fall into darkness and his transformation to Darth Vader. At the climax of his epic duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar, Vader lost both legs and his remaining biological arm to Kenobi's blade, and was left to die on a black sand bank. Darth Sidious saved him, however, and set his medical droids to work on the wounded Sith apprentice. Now known as Darth Vader, the Dark Lord was given an upgraded prosthetic arm which was heavier, but even more powerful than the last. A month later, this arm was severed by Jedi Master Tsui Choi when Vader confronted several Jedi in the Conclave on Kessel. It was replaced with another artificial arm. This arm was then severed by Starkiller's clone, who used his former master's blade on him during the Battle of Kamino in 1 BBY. Sometime after his escape from Dantooine he got it replaced again. During a battle with his son Luke Skywalker at the Temple of Pomojema on Circarpous IV, also known as Mimban, Vader lost his mechanical arm again, but it was replaced. Years later, after his many failures at defeating the Rebel Alliance, this arm would be destroyed by Darth Sidious as punishment. It was soon replaced and this arm would have its hand severed at the wrist once again by Luke. Appearances *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Meet Ahsoka Tano'' *''The New Padawan'' *''The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *''The Clone Wars: Anakin in Action!'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' *''The Clone Wars: Children of the Force'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Planetary Forces'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Creature Comfort'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''The Brink'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Sithisis'' * * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' *''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Evil Eyes'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' * *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Last Command 1'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Millennium Falcon'' }} Sources *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' * *